eotpfandomcom-20200215-history
Thorgrim, Son of Druah
Physical Characteristics Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Black Skin Tone: Green Weight: 625lb. "Ingame" or In Character information Inventory: A crude axe, and a clawed fist weapon, dried meat in bulk, animal skins, and a waterskin. History/Present Birthplace: Terrokar Forest Current Home: The Black Morass Parents: Father: Druah Mother: ??? Siblings: Grak'maug Palth Background: The forests of Terrokar were alive, the sound of birds in the forests flooded their ears as Druah continued the hunt in the forests. He was expecting another son any day now. His hunt took him deep into the woods, on the edge of ogre territory. It wasn't long before they heard the crashing of an animal no- a gronn. One of the massive handlers of the ogres the orcs often fought. It was a sight to behold and a deadly beast. A lucky spear throw into the Gronn's eye gave them a fighting chance, Druah's own weapon shattered the heaving chest of the massive gronn and the battle was over in a heartbeat. It was a shockingly swift fight, more shocking in that a gronn had travelled so far south. At the same time of the Gronn's death however, Thorgrim was born. Druah returned hours later with a trophy from the Gronn and a good hunt. Thorgrim's early life was as normal as it could be for the orcs of the time. By the time he could walk it was obvious he would be a large orc. Others near his age even some a little older were smaller than him. By the time he was six he could almost pick up an orc sword, also at this time he was given a young worg pup named Grontar. A companion that would grow up with him, the pup in-particular had been bred for size to match the expected size of the young orc. He looked up to his older brothers Palth and Grak'maug great hunters and warriors in their own right. They were examples to Thorgrim, what he could aspire to be. The power he could expect to eventually hold. He made sure to demonstrate his strength when playing with the others of his age while playing games. Usually leading mock hunts or being the hero in pretend battles, child's play and entertainment for the elders who watched over the younglings. As he grew the draenei war began, and with it the orcs lost their connection with their ancestors and the elements. Warlock magics took center stage and Gul'dan made his play for power through Blackhand. When Thorgrim was twelve his father gladly put his son up to be made into an adult through the use of the twisted fel magics. Thorgrim grew at an alarming rate, his eyes turned red, his skin a deep green. The effects were far from immediate though, the warlock was young and didn't seem to fully understand the magic warping Thorgrim further until he was massive, the size of an ogre even. After the magical ceremony, Thorgrim could not walk or talk. He simply writhed on the ground in pain. He didn't cry out or cry at all but he dared not move as his bones and muscles had grown at an alarming rate. He was helped home by his brothers and wasn't able to function until the following day. He stumbled about and had a difficult time with his new body. He couldn't fit into the old hut and indeed many new huts were made to accomadate the rise in sizeable Bleeding Hollow warriors. Thorgrim was given a task by a former shaman after months of wielding his own weapons in training. He was allowed to bring along help and would expected to Kill a draenei of worth. The young orc nodded and mounted his like-wise over-sized worg who still nipped at his heels due to Thorgrim's weight. He brought with him Palth and Grak'maug who would watch his back as they hunted for a draenei hunting party. Once found the battle was difficult for Thorgrim his sheer strength made up for his lack of skill still he was out-matched by the draenei hunting captain. A lucky swipe with the blade in his left hand severed the draenei's arm and a second slash decapitated the surprised draenei. By the time he was done his brothers, covered in blue blood, had slain the rest of the draenei to his one. They congratulated him but he felt... Underwhelmed by his own display of skill. He took the draenei's blade a long one-handed weapon and returned with it to the camp. The once-shaman smiled and nodded but no ceremony was had like his brother's Om'riggor. The blade was melted down and turned into a weapon of more orcish design. Its first use was against a Gronn, the blade gutted the creature after the rest of the war-party had nearly killed it. It was named 'Gruul's Might', with it he displayed his surprising strength. As the war raged on Thorgrim did as he was commanded, gaining scars and wounds until finally the time came to storm through the portal shoulder-to-shoulder with Palth and Grak'maug. They were now bringing the war to new lands and new powerful enemies. Now was the time of the Horde, now was the time of the orc! Recent events: Thorgrim's adventures in Azeroth have been incredible. He joined his brothers after a week of scouting westwood. During this time Grand Hamlet and Lakeshire had been taken. After being mistreated by Gul'dan and experiencing his evil first hand, Thorgrim set out with Lohn'kosh to defeat the evil being. The battle unfolded and Gul'dan lay defeated. His body incinerated and a portal appeared, blackrock mountain, where the battle took place, caved in. Thorgrim aided in setting battle plans for the horde and scouted the valley north of northshire for the next phase of attack. He then plotted to assault the Sunken Temple, home of the Shadow Council. His sights have been set upon harnessing this power to steal souls and use the strength of the souls to his advantage and making boats to set out into the world of Azeroth. The war would soon be over. Category:Character